My First Love Chapter 2
by juli3posey
Summary: Chapter 2 of my fan fiction, My First Love.


**CHAPTER 2**

Cassie finally made her way to the Chemistry class room. Outside the room, there was a little sign that read _Chemistry 105. This is it. _Cassie said to herself. _Time to make a complete fool of myself, being a new student and walking into class late_. She took a deep breath, then opened up the door.

"Okay class," the teacher said. "if you can take a look at your sylla-" the teacher stopped talking when Cassie entered the room. The whole entire class turned her way. Cassie blushed a little, she was embarrassed.

"Well hello there." the teacher said. "You must be Cassandra Blake."

"Uhm, Cassie Blake, actually." Cassie replied, awkwardly.

"Well Cassie, my name is Mr. Carraway. Welcome to Chemistry. Class, why don't you welcome Miss Blake, she's a new student here. Please take the seat next to Mr. Conant please while I go grab you a syllabus and text book." Mr. Carraway said while walking to the cabinet.

Cassie nodded and made her way to her desk. She looked at the class and noticed Logan's face. He gave her a little wave and smile as she sat down. Out of the corner of her eye, the boy sitting next to her was staring at her. Cassie turned his way and he quickly faced the front of the classroom. Mr. Carraway came back with the syllabus and textbook for Cassie.

"Okay class, let's just start off with some general lab safety and equipment today. Tomorrow we will start in the lab looking and getting a feel for all the equipment." Mr. Carraway said to the class.

The class dragged on for the next half hour. Through the whole class, Cassie kept seeing the boy next to her eyeing her every now and then. Cassie sunk down in her chair as the teacher kept babbling on about not to wear your hair down in the lab and not to wear loose clothing. The bell finally rang, signaling that class was over. All the students got up from their desks and left the classroom. Cassie got up and turned around to see Logan walking up to her. He was smiling again.

"Hey, you." He said, still smiling.

"Hey" Cassie replied back, smiling as well.

"What do you have next period? I still gotta show you around the school." Logan responded.

"Oh, uhm," Cassie fished through her backpack and found her schedule. She handed it to Logan so he could look at it.

"Cool I have study hall next, too. I can show you around this period." Logan said staring at Cassie's face, smiling again. The smile made Cassie laugh a little.

"Alright, let's go then! Lemme just stop at my locker." Cassie said happily.

(Listen to the song, Still Life by the Horrors, then continue reading!)

"I'll come with you," Logan said while following Cassie outside the classroom.

Cassie got to her locker, Logan right behind her. She put away her Chemistry book and closed the locker door. Right as she closed it, the boy from her previous class was standing there. Cassie took a small step back.

"Hey, Cassie right? I'm Adam. Adam Conant." Adam said.

Cassie looked past him and saw a group of four people by lockers, staring at her. Three girls, and a boy.

"Uhm, yeah. Hi." Cassie replied back shyly.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to the Boathouse grill with my friends and I after school? It's about 10 minutes from here. We can show you around town and everything." He responded, pointing to the group of people who were by the lockers. They all smiled at Cassie.

"Oh uhhm," Cassie turned around and looked at Logan, who smiled again. She turned back to face Adam. "Sure, that'd be great."

"Awesome, so I'll meet you in the lobby when school ends?" Adam asked.

"Sounds good." Cassie replied, smiling a little.

"See ya then," Adam said, smiling too and walking back to his group of friends.

Adam was cute. He had pretty eyelashes and semi-dark short brown hair that was combed back a bit. Cassie turned to face Logan.

"So, let's go on this tour of the school?" Cassie asked him.

"Let's go!" Logan replied smiling a toothy grin.

Logan was walking a little close next to Cassie as they made their way down the hallway talking. They walked past Adam and his group of friends. As Cassie passed them, she heard them talking and could have sworn that they said her name a few times. Logan was babbling on about electives and teachers when Cassie quickly looked back to see if Adam and his friends were there but they were gone.

Feedback? :)


End file.
